Did It For You
by memyselfandI98
Summary: Lisanna is back and she's taking everything away from Lucy.How will Lucy be able to cope with this? Is Lisanna the kind girl we used to know? Or has her undying love for Natsu clouded up her true self?
1. Chapter 1

Hey!:D

This is my first Fairy Tail Fan-fic..

so, yeahh:D

I hope you enjoy it!:D

* * *

LUCY POV:

It was 7 p.m and Lucy was on her bed, thinking. Her quiet sobs could be heard.

Ever since Lisanna came back, Natsu never spent time with me anymore. It was always "Not now, Luce" or "maybe some other time, Luce." Im not saying that I hate Lisanna or anything, but its just sometimes; i think Natsu only thinks of me as a "Lisanna Replacement."

No! Don't tell me I'm wrong! Just now, I saw them. They almost kissed! If it weren't for Mirajane, I bet they would be making out right about now.

FLASHBACK:

"_HEY! LUCY-CHAN! OVER HERE!" said and enthusiastic Lisanna._

_She was jumping up and down for joy to notice the puddle of water just by her feet. Just as she was about to slip, Natsu, who was standing beside her, immediately pulled her back to stop her slipping; but, his pull was too strong that it made Lisanna fall on him instead. _

_They were staring deeply into each other's eyes and were inching closer and closer, neither noticed the blonde-girl who was shocked. A soft voice interrupted their "moment". It was Mirajane. She saw what was happening and just thought that she had to do something about it. Lisanna may be her sister but, Lucy was more of a sister than Lisanna was. So, Mira opted to help Lucy out._

_The two people on the floor immediately stood up to straighten themselves still failing to notice the blonde who was close to tears. Mirajane was upset at BOTH her sister and Natsu. She would have never thought that Natsu was that mean. She also never thought that her own SISTER wouldn't be that mean to steal others' boyfriends. Natsu and Lisanna was still smiling to each other, STILL failing to notice the blonde. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the guild doors and back to her apartment._

"_LUCY-CHAN!" shouted Mira._

_Those words were like magic words that brought the both of them from their dreamland. _

_They tried to run after Lucy but Mirajane demanded them to stay in the guild. She was using that "Commander" tone, so of course both obeyed. _

_She gave Natsu a glare and Lisanna a harder glare. _

_Both of them flinched._

END OF FLASHBACK.

When I went back to my apartment, I immediately threw myself on the bed and cried as much as I did when my mom passed away. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

MIRAJANE POV:

I never thought that Natsu was so… cruel! I mean, I knew that he still loved Lisanna and all that but, it didn't mean he had to this.

He could've at least broke up with Lucy first rather than cheat on her, in front of Lucy herself!

I know I'm being a terrible friend right now, thinking about my friends breaking up but, I think that's what best.

NORMAL POV:

Lucy came back to the guild the next day. When she opened the doors to the guild, everyone was silent. She walked to the bar and asked for her usual from Mira.

She was quiet the whole day, thinking of her decision and finally, she made it.

She went up to Natsu and asked him to come with her to the park. The same park that Natsu took her to when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Remember this park?" she asked, suddenly.

"uh... yeah..." said Natsu, confused as to why he was brought here.

"Well, this park was actually my favourite place in the whole world, but, it all going to tumble down, today, tonight, right now."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Still confused.

Everything was silent as neither spoke. You could only hear the strong gush of the wind and the chaotic town noises.

"I wanna break up." Says Lucy, out of the blue with a straight face.

"W-What?" asked Natsu, bewildered by the sentence.

"You heard me," she murmured, her voice cracking.

"Wait, Luce... You can't be serious." He said still shocked by said sentence.

"Well, I am." She said, gravely.

"Goodbye Natsu, I hope you won't break another girl's heart again. Thanks for all the lies, Have a good life." And, with that being said, she turned her heel and walked calmly out of the gate of the park and ran back as fast as she could to the safety of her apartment.

Three days has passed and Lucy still hasn't gone back to the guild yet. That day was the day when Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy and Gajeel came back from their respective missions.

Levy couldn't wait to come back since Lucy promised she could read her fnished novel when she came back from her mission.

So, it would be normal for Levy to scream out Lucy's name while she pushed open the guild doors. Eerie silence was her answer. When she asked where Lucy was, all the others could do was just glare at Natsu and Lisanna with pure hatred.

Erza saw the glares and immediately demanded to know what happened, and so, Mirajane explained. Glaring at the both of them all through the whole explanation.

After Mirajane was done with her explanation, Erza immediately ran to Lucy's house to find it empty.

She came back a few days later to find out that Natsu asked Lisanna out.

She was angry. No, that would be an understatement. She was BEYOND pissed at the moment.

She was walking slowly back to her apartment from the guild when she saw a sign…

_Natsu and Lisanna's first date: _

Normal POV:

'I can't believe it! Its finally the day!' thought Lisanna as she put on her pink coat over her red top and white jeans, since it was cold outside.

Natsu came to her house, well, her house that she shared with her siblings. Elfman was on the couch, watching some sitcom while Mirajane was no where in the house, still furious at the two for doing what they had done.

Natsu came all prepared for everything that night. He came to the house with a bouquet of red roses for Lisanna and cleaned up himself. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with navy blue jeans with his signature scarf on his neck, though he didn't bring Happy this time around.

Now, they were on their way to a near-by restaurant.

When they got there, Natsu stood behind Lisanna to take of her coat while the waiter was finding a table for the two. Natsu then got the signal from the waiter and led Lisanna to the table. The table was quite large for two.

The table was covered by silk with the plates and the utensils in their proper places. In the middle of the table was a transparent vase filled with water and a red rose was placed.

Natsu pulled out the chair for Lisanna before siting himself. He was ordering when he heard a familiar voice. He told Lisanna that he was going to go to the bathroom after ordering while he actually was trying to find out who the "Mysterious Singer" is.

Natsu went out of the room to another part of the restaurant, the café and bar part of the place. He stood near the entrance, his back up the wall while he waited for the singer to show her face.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a T-shirt overlapping a guy's long-sleeved shirt _'Maybe it's her boyfriend's T-shirt.'_ thought Natsu. She was also wearing navy blue converse. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail._ 'All in all, I think she just broke up with someone' _immediately reminding himself of Lucy.

She started singing a song, he couldn't see her face since she kept her eyes on her mike and her head was down. When the verse came, she slowly lifted up her head and…

* * *

Yup!

The first chapter and already a cliffhanger...

Well, I'll try to update ASAP...

Coz, if you read my other stories, i have like, 2 stories in pending with this making it 3.

So, if you have any ideas or just want to tell me what you want to read in the story, please do PM me about it!:D

And, it would really make my day if you could checkout my other stories and tell me what you think about it.

Ciao!:D

and... R&R!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry for making you wait for a long time. **

**I had revision week, then exams for a another week then a CAMP. And, it ain't a good one, mind you.**

**I'm sorry. And... I'll shut up and let you read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL. **

* * *

Re-cap:

_Natsu went out of the room to another part of the restaurant, the café and bar part of the place. He stood near the entrance, his back up the wall while he waited for the singer to show her face._

_She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a T-shirt overlapping a guy's long-sleeved shirt 'Maybe it's her boyfriend's T-shirt.' thought Natsu. She was also wearing navy blue converse. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. 'All in all, I think she just broke up with someone' immediately reminding himself of Lucy. _

_She started singing a song, he couldn't see her face since she kept her eyes on her mike and her head was down. When the verse came, she slowly lifted up her head and…_

The head looked up as her eyes slowly open to reveal lifeless brown orbs. She started singing the chorus. That was what really hit Natsu. It was LUCY. 'Is she singing about our break up?' he thought to himself. 'She broke up with me because of some reason, because of someone? Who was it?' He thought to himself.

He was thinking about who Lucy was talking about throughout the whole song that he did reallize she was done and the bar was back to its original surrounding, without the special lights which were on just now. As he realizes, he quickly walked back to his table so he wouldn't be spotted by her.

As the table come to his line of view, he went to take a seat, finding out that his food was jut placed a few moments ago. They were talking and chuckling or giggling at their childhood and what not. Natsu couldn't help but be oblivious to the sad figure that was watching the both of them from a distance.

The next day:

Natsu pushed open the guild doors to be greeted with cheers for his first date with Lisanna. Though, some were still upset at Natsu for hurting Lucy.

As Lissanna spot Natsu, she immediately excused herself and went by his side, hugging his arm in both of hers. She greeted him and he greeted back.

Natsu then tried finding Lucy as he wanted to ask her about last night. He couldn't find her anywhere. So, he opted out to asking Mria jane where Lucy was. Mirajane said that she didn't know where she was though she actually knows where the blonde was. She was upstairs, in the Master's office.

_Upstairs:_

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" the master asked Lucy as he held her hand in both of his.

A lone nod was his answer.

"It will hurt," he said softly, as he was about to cry.

"Master, please. This pain is probably just a fraction of what I'm actually feeling inside. Please, just get this over with." Lucy said, as tears escaped her eyes, breaking her voice along with it.

"Alright then, follow me." Makarov said, as he tried to avoid his voice from breaking.

They both walked to the sound-proof room.

Lucy went and sat on the couch as Makarov examined her hand.

"Please, just take this mark off so that I wouldn't be a burden to the others" Lucy whispered, her voice shaking a bit.

"Don't ever think of yourself as a burden as you aren't, Lucy." Makarov said, with a tone of anger and sadness.

A little nod was his answer.

"Are your ready?" He whispered.

A nod was once again his answer.

Makarov started chanting some ancient spell while placing his hand on top of the hand which had the fairy tail mark on it.

In a few moments, Lucy let out a piercing scream as her whole body dropped to the couch, though no one heard it. Tears leaked out through her eyes as she couldn't hold the pain.

After the pain subsided, she held up her hand to examine her hand. Her hand had a scar shaped like the outline of the guild's symbol. She took a piece of cloth and wrapped around it and bowed to Makarov. Makaraov returned the bow as he knew that this could be the last time he will ever see her. As the door silently closed, signaling Lucy left, he broke down crying as he didn't like seeing his children leave him, at all.

_With Lucy: _

As Lucy walk down, not knowing that Natsu was right in front of the stairs and bumped into him. She looked up and immediately avoided his eyes and sped-walked to the bar where Lucy and Mira were. She asked for a cup of tea and sat quitely, next to Levy.

She started talking to Levy with a hushed voice, while Mira was preparing the tea. Levy was then going to tell Mira about it later. After she was done, Lucy immediately drank from it, not caring if it was hot or not. She finished it in about three minutes and said goodbye to the guild, not before hugging Levy and Mira. She waved with her left hand instead of her right hand as she kept her right hand hidden from the others. As she walk back home to pack, she couldn't help but remember the fun times Natsu and she has shared.

When they went out for ice cream after every mission, vanilla for Lucy and chocolate for Natsu. When they went to the beach if the day was hot and didn't feel like going on a mission. When they would lay down on the grassy hills just looking at the starry night while telling one another how much they loved the other.

'I guess it was just a lie.' Lucy thought, sadly. 'I was just a Lisanna-replacement. Since Lisanna was back, he wouldn't need any replacements anymore since he could have the real one.'

With that being thought, she trugged back to her desk and started writing a letter to Gray, Erza and Natsu.

* * *

**That's all for now. **

**I know its kinda short, but please bear with me. **

**i'll try to update more, but... i don't know how i'm gonna pull that of. **

**I can only get an hour of internet PER DAY. **

**So, I'll try doing it. **

**And, for those reading my other stories, i'll be updating it soon too. **

**SOOOOOO, don't worry!:D **

**P.S: I DO know what ASAP mean. **


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Hey guys!:D

I'm sorry for the long wait.

So now, i'll shut up and you'll just read!(:

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

_**Dear Gray, **_

_**I won't be coming to the guild tomorrow as I'll be leaving the guild for who knows how long. During those couple the period of time – roughly a year or so – I want you to stop your stripping tactics. And, if I come back, I would expect you to not strip again, alright? **_

_**Gray. I have always thought of you as family, as the older brother I never had. So, I'm letting you know the reason behind my leaving the guild alright? I'm not going to write it on this paper, since it may go to the wrong hands. I want you to go to Levy and Mirajane and ask them to tell you the reason. After learning the reason, I'm begging you to please not tell anyone about it, especially Natsu. **_

_**Just pretend you don't know why I left the guild like Erza and Natsu, alright? I'm letting you know because I trust you, as you ARE my brother. Please don't break the trust I've given you. Oh! And, please give this final draft of my novel to Levy. **_

_**Thank You.**_

_**Love, Lucy. **_

* * *

When Gray reached home, he found an envelope on the floor near the door. He picked it up, placed it on the table and turned to the bathroom. He was going to shower before reading it as he felt really warm. And, he had a feeling that after reading the letter, he wouldn't want to do anything else.

He went to shower for a while, brushing his teeth before coming out with only his boxers on. He then walked to the table where the envelope was.

"_Gray Fullbuster_" it read, in a familiar handwriting. It was Lucy's handwriting.

'Lucy wrote me a letter?' he thought. 'Why would she need to send me a letter if we were going to meet each other tomorrow?'

He opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter. He read the letter and felt numb all over.

'Lucy won't be coming back. Team Natsu wouldn't be… Team Natsu.' He thought. He decided that he was going to immediately ask Levy and Mirajane tomorrow morning. He would want to do anything to make Lucy, his sister happy.

_The following day: _

Gray woke up before the alarm, which was set to 6 AM. He turned off the alarm anyway, so that it wouldn't turn on later, at 6.

He went to his closet and took a black V-neck, navy blue jeans and a fresh pair of boxer. he went in the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and came out with his clothes on.

He went to his table and reached for the necklace, bracelet and chain for his pants. He put on the necklace then bracelet and finally clipped the chains to his pants. He took the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He then took his wallet and also placed it in his back pocket. He then went to pick out a set of black converse from the selves.

He walked to the door, grabbing his keys on the kitchen counter and white coat from the coat hanger located near the door and went out the door. He turned back to lock the door. After doing so, he made his way to the guild.

* * *

_In the guild: _

Mirajane was at the bar, cleaning up the counter from the invisible dust clustered around as she think deeply about her dear friend. Levy, who just came in the guild was deep in thought about her best friend – Lucy. Who has temporarily -well let's hope it's temporary- leave from the guild. She was walking towards the bar, where Mirajane was. The both were wondering where the heck she (Lucy) could be by now.

As they were both deep in thought as they didn't realize a certain dark-haired boy marching up to where they were.

"Mira. Levy." He said, sternly.

"Gray? What can I do for you today?" Mira said with a smile. Though, it didn't reach her eyes.

"What happened to Lucy?" He said, stoic.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked, with a nervous look on her face.

"Lucy left the guild, I know that. So, cut to the chase. Why did she leave?" Gray demanded in a whisper as he didn't want the rest to know.

"Lucy sai-" Levy started but was cut off by Mirajane.

"Alright. Meet us in a café later, at seven. I don't think its wise to talk about it in the open like this, right now." As her head turned to where Erza and Natsu was siting. They were in one of the many tables placed around the guild.

Gray gave a stern nod and turned back, to go to the table where Erza and Natsu were.

"Mirajane! Why'd you do that?" Levy asked as Gray was out of earshot.

"I know Lucy wouldn't just give her trust to anyone. She gave it to Gray, so be it. We'll have to trust in her choice of people to trust. And, I've always seen Lucy and Gray have this brother-sister aura around them. So, in other words, I trust Gray not to tell anyone, especially Natsu." Mirajane whispered, as she took a sip of her freshl squeezed orange juice that she had made just now. It was actually Lucy's, as that was what she usually had when she came in the guild. It was a daily routine she couldn't break out of.

"Alright then." Levy whispered back, hesitantly.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it(:

If you didn't, please review so I know what my readers want to read about(:

- MMI98


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for milleniums:(

But anyway, I UPDATED!  
Finally! right?

anyway, let's start the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL.**

* * *

The day went quickly. A certain raven-haired trying to guess the reason behind his sister's leaving of the guild. Firstly, he thought Lucy needed a vacation. But, if she did, she would've announced it to everyone in the guild before going away. He then thought that maybe the reason was Natsu. I mean, they DID break up. Because of… _**Lisanna.**_

'That was it! The one behind Lucy's leaving was Lisanna.' He thought finally, when the clock placed in the bar stroke 6. He got up, told Mirajane he was going to go home to clean up before meeting up later, in the café near the guild. He said it in a whisper as he didn't want the rest to eavesdrop on what he was saying.

Mirajane only gave a nod before turning her back to clean the dirty beer mugs which were used by one of the guild members earlier.

* * *

_Gray's house: _

As soon as he reached his house, placing the keys on the dining table, he marched in to the bathroom after taking off his necklace, (metal) bracelet and chain from his pants. He then immediately took a 5-minute shower. After he was done showering, he went out of the bathroom to his closet where he took a dark blue buttoned-up shirt and a pair of black jeans. He took the necklace, bracelet and put them on. After putting them on, he clipped his chain on the belt hoops of the jeans.

He went to the dining table, where the last draft of the Lucy's story was. He grabbed it and the bunch of keys for his things and left the house not before locking up again.

As he got time extra time before he had to meet Mirajane and Levy, he decided a walk in the park would do him some good. He turned to the right as he saw the sign for the park entrance. He walked inside and made a big round for 15 minutes.

He walk to a nearby bench and sat down on it. Still thinking about how Natsu was a stupid idiot who played with his little sister's feelings. He clenched his fist as he remember who was the cause of his sister's leaving.

'_**Lisanna.**_' He seethed mentally.

He quickly got up and sped-walk to the café as it was 5 minutes away from 7 and it was 10 – 15 minute was there or maybe because he was anxious to why his sister would suddenly leave.

* * *

_In the Guild:_

Mirajane and Levy came to the café fifteen minutes ago. They left the guild with a bit of a difficulty. First, they had to avoid being seen by either Lisanna or Natsu. Secondly, they had to make up a lie to Elfman as to why both of them were leaving the guild together as Mirajane usually was the last one to leave. Mira didn't have anything but Levy jumped up and said that Mirajane was helping her shopping for clothes. Mira just nodded enthusiastically as he turned to face Mira for confirmation. With that, they dashed out of the guild in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_In the café: _

Gray entered the café at 7 o'clock. He spotted Mira and Levy and started walking up to them. He took a seat in between the both of them, so that it would be easier to talk. When he was comfortable, he began asking questions.

"Ok, what happened?" Gray asked gruffly.

"Lucy saw Natsu with Lisanna at the guild. She came in the door and Lisanna waved to her but accidentally slipped. Natsu caught her but ended up on top of her. They were looking at each other with 'lovey-dovey' eyes which made me sick!" Mirajane said. She stopped as she saw a waitress coming up to their table.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be serving you today. Would you like to order now?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, that would be nice." Mira smiled.

"Umm, I'll have the cream of mushroom soup with iced tea, please." Levy said to the waitress.

"I'll have the ceasar salad and orange juice, thank you." Mira told the waitress.

"Um, I'll have the T-bone – medium – with beer. Thanks." Said Gray to the waitress.

"Alright let me repeat your orders: cream of mushroom soup, ceasar salad, and T-bone steak, medium. And for the drinks: iced tea, orange juice and beer. Right?" asked the waitress.

She took the three nods as "Yes" and excused herself tafter she told them that she was going to give out their drinks later.

"Beer?" Levy asked after the waitress left.

"Carry on…" Gray urged as he didn't want to reply Levy's question.

"I knew Lisanna had feelings for Natsu and all but I didn't know she could be so cruel as to steal him away from Lucy. And the worst part was, Lucy witnessed the whole exchange. I mean, seriously?! Have they got no hearts?!" Mira exclaimed softly.

Gray just nodded. Levy also told him that she broke up with him in the park where he asked her out as the drinks we're given out.

"Gray, do you remember when Lucy was upstairs, in the Master's office?" Levy asked before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Yeah?" Gray asked.

"She was asking the Master to get rid of her fairy tail guild tattoo. I know it's a stamp but as time goes on, it turns into a tattoo because it makes a link with your body and magic. So, getting rid of it wasn't a walk in the park. You would go through excruciating pain as it's the same as getting rid of a real tattoo." Levy said.

After she finished talking, the waitress came with their orders. They started eating as they started talking again.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Flame brain loves both Lucy and Lisanna but loves Lisanna more. And they (fire-breath and Lisanna) fell with him on top of her and looked at each other with 'lovey-dovey' eyes and Lucy saw it. That's why she ran home, right?" Gray asked.

They gave him nods and he continues.

"Then, she broke up with him and went to the master to get the tattoo removed permanently from her body. And now, she's out there, in the world and nobody knows where she is right now." Gray finished.

"Yes." Mira said as he gulped down her orange juice.

"Gray could I have a sip of your beer?" Levy asked him.

"You sure?" Gray gave a try on making a little joke of it by showing them a small smirk so that the surrounding wouldn't seem tense and suffocating.

"Yes, Gray. I promise not to drink too much." Levy said boringly.

"Here." Gray said giving his mug of beer along with the final draft of Lucy's story (that he kept behind his seat) to Levy.

"Yay!" Levy exclaimed childishly hapy about both.

"Waiter!" Mira exclaimed shocking the both of them.

"Yes?" a waiter asked.

"I would like 2 mugs of beer please." Mira said with a smile.

"Y-yes, Miss." The waiter stuttered.

"Hahaha! Mirajane definitely got him back there!" Levy and Gray said together. They then turned to look at each other and gave each other high-fives while laughing.

She got the beers after a while and passed one mug to Levy.

"I hope you can be responsible tonight, Levy." Mirajane said.

"Yes, mother." Levy replied, boringly again.

All three of them laughed.

As they were chatting and having fun in the café, they didn't realize the figure near their table. She was wearing a dark cloak to cover herself but some strands of her blonde hair was shown. She gave out a little giggle before walking out of the small café with only one thought in mind:

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

* * *

Yeahh. So, that basically wraps up the "telling Gray" part.

So, I hope you enjoyed the story!:D

Oh! and, if you don't mind, please check out my other stories(:

R&R!:D


End file.
